


Una muerte entre dos

by MoranaRoi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, Gore, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), No Romance, One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoranaRoi/pseuds/MoranaRoi
Summary: Adora, una psicópata iracunda; Catra, un rehén indómito.Este OS contiene gore, si este género no es de tu agrado no lo leas.
Kudos: 2





	Una muerte entre dos

La bóveda fue iluminada con luz albina cuando el panel de control dio acceso a una silueta colosal. El brillo del sol le quemó terriblemente en los párpados pesados a Catra, provocado por la incertidumbre y la deshidratación precaria a la que se vio condenada desde que la raptaron, que también eran protagonistas del dolor de cabeza incontrolable.

Adora, abrasada por la inhóspita y aglutinante forma de She-ra, se acercó inspeccionando cada rincón del lugar repasando los golpes, rasguños y marcas después de su última visita. Sonrió casi satisfaciéndose de encontrar unos cuantos nuevos en la colección: la desesperación de Catra transformada en violencia bestial era un grato placer para su retorcida mente psicótica. No podía sentirse más dichosa el día de hoy.

O tal vez sí.

La aspereza de sus dedos palpó como si fuese la obra de arte más delicada cada una de las hendiduras de rasguños sobre una caja de acero, donde pertenecieron con anterioridad suministros para armas biodegradables con las que la rebelión estaría trabajando dentro de poco. Catra no decía nada; arrodillada patéticamente en medio de la bóveda, con las manos sobre su regazo y la mandíbula encarcelada en una jaula de metal. El abatimiento de su aspecto la hacía ver como si estuviese agonizando en su lecho de muerte, pero Adora tenía bien administradas las porciones de comida y agua que le daban para ingerir, siendo las justas para que hallase desnutrición pero no en extremo.

-Mírate, Catra -estando más cerca de lo que Catra toleraría, She-ra se agachó casi acoplándose a la pequeña altura de la aludida, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. Vio sus ojeras, cómo colgaban oscurecidas de sus ojos, aboliendo el brillo pícaro que solían tener cuando aún no dejaba la Horda. Se notaba tan cansada, tan dócil, tan buena para ella-. Te ves fatal, gatita.

Adora nunca habría tomado medidas tan drásticas y cínicas si Catra no la hubiese obligado. Toleró verla siendo acompañada de una mujer fornida al baile de las princesas; le concedió el benefactor de dejar pasarlo, solo por esa vez, pero Catra después tuvo la descortés osadía de besarla en sus narices durante el calor de un enfrentamiento sádico entre su bando y la Horda.

Catra no le dejó más opciones, tenía que dar reprimenda a las barbaridades que declaró en su momento de rebeldía; ella la amaestraría hasta que su comportamiento fuese el apropiado, y una vez llegado a ese punto, podrían ser felices por fin…

Su pequeño mocoso gruñó con desdén cuando acarició casi fraternalmente sus costados, surcando entre las costillas que estaban sobresaliendo preocupantemente. Demasiado agotada como para utilizar las mortales garras que se cargaba. Adora sonrió pensando que se debía a la reincorporación de un comportamiento dócil por el buen uso de sus lecciones y no por el dolor agobiante que recorría sus músculos casi extintos.

-Lo estás haciendo tan bien, Catra. Pronto podrás salir de aquí; seremos muy felices juntas…

El cuerpo de Catra tembló; no por miedo, ni fatiga: era coraje en el estado más puro e intenso que nunca antes había sentido. Liderándose por eso y el arranque de energía que resurgió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, dio un cabezazo duro justo en la nariz de su verdugo. Crujió contra su cráneo.

El ser gigantesco tambaleó frente a ella, aturdida por el golpe inesperado. No pensó usar sus garras porque se encontraban heridas y desafiladas luego de rasgar el metal incesantemente la noche anterior, con sangre coagulada en derredor de estas; dos se habían arrancado, pero ahora solo sentía punzadas, no dolor agónico como en un principio.

-Veo que no estás muy mal después de todo -observó luego de una risotada ronca. La nariz de She-ra goteaba una cascada roja, que cubrió eventualmente la parte inferior de su rostro. Se había roto, quizás, pero una vez que se volviese a transformar se recuperaría; ahora, aguantaría el ardor para darle una lección a la niña malcriada.

She-ra arropó en su totalidad el pequeño esqueleto de Catra con su gran tamaño. Su mano izquierda tomó en un agarre férreo las muñecas de Catra e inmovilizó sus piernas sentándose encima de estas. Su peso seguramente se sentía como un remolque aplastante para los muslos de Catra, pero no le importaba. Teniéndola completamente a su merced, frágil e indefensa debajo de su sombra, le quitó cuidadosamente la jaula de su mandíbula tratando de dejar caricias pequeñas durante el proceso. Cuando su boca estuvo expuesta, se acercó hasta rozarle los labios, blancos por la resequedad. Una gota de sangre cayó en su labio superior; la mueca de asco que la cara de Catra torció enfureció casi mortalmente a She-ra, pero luchó para contener el impulso de romperle el cuello en ese instante.

-Limpiarás el desastre que has causado. Si vuelves a hacerme daño, no tendrás voz para quejarte mañana -firme, concisa y sin una muesca de compasión, como le habían enseñado en la Horda. Catra se aguantó el nudo de su garganta ocasionado por la repulsión, sin más opción que lamer la nariz, los labios y cualquier rastro de la sangre fresca que se había chorreado. Paró un momento, tragándose el vómito por el olor intenso del líquido que estaba llenando sus fosas nasales nauseabundamente. Era una de las cosas más terribles y humillantes que Adora le había hecho hasta ahora, aunque no más inhumana-. Bien, Catra, lo has hecho perfectamente.

Dejándose llevar por la oleada de excitación que dejó un rastro húmedo en su entrepierna, aventuró su lengua dentro de la cavidad de Catra, pasando el músculo, recorriendo en búsqueda del sabor a óxido.

-Me das asco -pronunció con voz queda la felina, una vez su boca dejó de ser violada. Quiso escupir, pero su boca estaba tan seca que prefería ahorrarse la saliva.

-Lo sé, por eso preferiste a… Esa.

El desprecio en las palabras de She-ra fue palpable, inhibiendo más atrevimiento en la gatita por el repentino temor paralizante que resurgió ante la respiración descontrolada del anfitrión. Activó el interruptor del furor infernal de She-ra, no solo teniendo celos, sino un odio abrasador hacia la nueva pareja de Catra.

Y hacia Catra.

Se puso de pie con piernas trémulas, tratando de controlarse. Las palmas, apretando sus sienes en un intento de que dejase de escuchar la sangre hervir y correr vertiginosamente a través de sus venas, llenándola de un sentimiento horrible. Si no descargaba la furia acumulada, probablemente le daría un ataque cardíaco.

-Si los idiotas de la rebelión supieran que estoy aquí, te encerrarían como la lunática que eres. Lo sé, sé que este lugar es insonoro, y sé que está protegido por una barrera mágica creada por Angella hace años, antes de que la rebelión precedente a la suya fuese aniquilada -los hechos descritos por Catra con esa seguridad convictiva fue la gota que desbordó su pasividad-. La Horda tiene copias de los archivos que contienen cada uno de los movimientos hechos por ustedes hasta el momento, sabemos más de lo que cualquier Etheriano tiene a su disposición, inclusive me atrevo a decir que conozco más este lugar que tú; me encontrarán y acabaremos con su estúpido imperio.

Un golpe ensordecedor hizo que la voz de Catra temblara con vacilación. El fúrico arrastre de la respiración de She-ra en su garganta fue el indicador de que la mujer frente a ella había pasado a ser un animal cegado por destrucción.

-¿De qué… te sirve… decirme todo eso?

-Me harás más daño, ¿no? No sé si eres tan hueca como creí o de verdad estás enterada de que este lugar tiene dos cámaras que acaparan el lugar desde distintos ángulos, con un software patético y fácil de hackear -apenas pudo esbozar un vestigio de una sonrisa torcida, satisfecha de ver la palidez apoderándose de She-ra siendo consciente del terrible error que había cometido-. Entrapta tiene acceso a todas las grabaciones en vivo de Bright moon y Mystacor. Pronto todo lo que me hiciste será expuesto, y no creo que ni siquiera tú, Princesa del Poder, pueda contra un mundo regido por la moralidad inquebrantable. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso es posible que toda Etheria se una contra un enemigo en común: She-ra.

El silencio sepulcral condenó la bóveda en su totalidad, con Adora tratando de canalizar toda la información recibida que, comparado con su nariz rota, la noqueó completamente. Segundo tras segundo, uno más pesado que el otro, puso el vello corporal de Catra de punta, advirtiendo un aura escalofriante provenir de la siempre benevolente princesa. Un pequeño chirrido, casi inaudible, comenzó a evolucionar hasta convertirse en una carcajada estrepitosa. Las pupilas contraídas de She-ra recorrían maníacamente el cuerpo de Catra. Lo destruiría, Catra aceptó, entregándose a su destino por un bien mayoritario.

Y cuando sintió la mano enorme y dura de la rubia rodear su cuello hasta que sus pies estuvieron flotando, esperó el golpe final: un sonido crujiente envolviendo su tráquea, los huesos destrozándose por ser apaleada en el suelo... nada de eso llegó.

-Entonces, no tengo escapatoria -desenvainó la gran espada, reluciendo como si fuese una pasarela los signos que rezaban sobre ella mientras cada pulgada salía del estuche con certeza. Colocó la punta detrás de ambas, presionando en medio de los omóplatos de Catra.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

Dejando de ser She-ra, Adora mantuvo aún sujeta en el aire a Catra que por la inanición era más ligera, y la espada detrás de esta.

-Nos iremos juntas, cariño. Juntas, como siempre debió ser.

El alarido horrorizado de Catra se vio interrumpido por el desgarre del arma atravesando su pecho, posicionada oblicuamente. La espada atravesó también el vientre de Adora, perforando todos sus intestinos que colapsaron al instante.

Catra murió luego de pocos segundos, dejando caer su cuerpo como trapo sobre Adora. Adora la abrazó, sintiendo el ardor insoportable transferirse a través de los poros de todo su cuerpo. Incluso respirar comenzó a ser una tarea imposible, pero tener a Catra entre sus brazos le envió ondas de placer eufórico que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, haciendo soportable cualquier dolor indeleble. Cayó de espaldas y ocasionando que la punta de la espalda se contrajera hacia afuera por el impactó; Adora aulló de dolor, su ladrido desgarrador resonando entre las paredes mohosas de la habitación con eco. No fue mucho para que comenzara a perder el conocimiento por la pérdida abismal de sangre. Su cuerpo se empezó a sentir mareado y agotado; incluso dejó de sentir el calor de la sangre de Catra corroer sobre su cuerpo abrasadoramente.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le sobraron, rodeó el torso difunto de Catra utilizando sus brazos. Seguía tan cálida como siempre, el olor que desprendía su cuerpo levemente opacado por el fétido hedor del líquido rojizo. Se dejó arrastrar por la muerte, arrullada con la fragancia de Catra y por el peso agradable tumbado sobre ella. Y por fin, dentro de las incógnitas del éter, Catra y Adora descansarían juntas por la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por escribir esto.


End file.
